Air Finn
by Eldunari Liduen
Summary: Finn has no fears! Or does he...? Inspired by the "Air Mater" short included on the Cars 2 DVD. One-shot.


_**Cars**_** belongs to Disney/Pixar. I am not Disney/Pixar. Therefore I do not own **_**Cars**_**.**

* * *

><p>It was a well-accepted fact that Finn McMissile was not afraid of anything. The Aston Martin was seen throughout C.H.R.O.M.E as the most fearless, brave, and level headed chap to ever earn the title of Secret Agent.<p>

But Finn knows different.

It's true, there isn't much that upsets him. Where other cars may balk, Finn steps up. But there is one thing that never fails to unnerve him.

_Heights_.

His fear of heights isn't so bad that he can't even bring himself to look over the edge of a cliff, use his grappling hooks, or fly in Siddeley. But he could trust his wheels to keep him from going over the edge, his hooks to secure him to buildings, the magnets to keep him from falling from a vertical climb, and Siddeley to keep him aloft. It was when he didn't have something he trusted to keep him from falling that Finn somewhat lost it.

Case and point: being captured by the Lemons at Porto Corsa. While it may not have exactly been comfortable to jump from roof to roof, the adrenaline had kept Finn from thinking too much about the drop that awaited him if he misjudged the distance. But when the magnet was turned on and he was lifted away via helicopter and left dangling from the cord, he lost it.

Sure he trusted his own magnets, but these cars could probably care less about keeping him alive. Heck, he was more than likely being transported to whatever fate Professor Z had worked up for him! The scenery below had soon blurred and he was out cold only to awaken just a few minutes before Mater had. Finn figured that the Lemons hadn't even needed to use the knockout gas on him…

So why in the Manufacture's name was he here now? How he had let Holley convince him to do this was beyond the Aston Martin. Finn had protested that his grappling hooks worked just fine for getting around high places, thank you! But somehow he had lost that argument and here he was.

Being taught how to fly.

Just a few hours earlier, Finn was fitted with wings very similar to the ones Holley had used to help Mater during the final race of the World Grand Prix. His are slightly more classic looking though- reminiscent of an Avro Lancaster.

"Come on Finn! It's not that hard!" Holley calls from the air just outside of Siddeley. Finn looks down the open ramp at the tops of the clouds.

"I'm not so sure Holley…"

"Dad gum, Finn! It ain't so hard. Ya know, I once flew with them Airhawks in one of them fancy air shows," Mater says proudly from his seat.

"Really?" Finn asks, raising his windshield lid.

"Darn tootin'! It was a heap of fun too, I'll tell you what! Until, y'know my wings came off an' I started plummetin' ta the ground…"

"Thanks for the image," Finn grumbles under his breath.

"Finn, if you don't go now, I'm going to do a barrel roll. And seeing as you you're not strapped in…" Siddeley says.

"All right, all right! I'm going!" Finn says and slowly makes his way down the ramp. "What if it doesn't work?" he calls to Holley.

"Finn, if it didn't work do you think they would have asked me to teach you this?"

"Well…" Finn says, not entirely convinced. He wanted to know for sure that he could trust his new hardware just as much as his reliable grappling hooks. The sight of empty air waiting for him just didn't do it.

"Finn…" Siddeley says warningly.

Finn swallows and takes a deep breath. _You can do this old boy!_ He closes his eyes and guns his engine- driving into one of his biggest fears. He starts to fall and panics.

"Holy Ford! I'm going to bloody DIE!" Finn screams along with a few other… choice words as he falls, end over end, through the clouds in the bright blue sky over the ocean.

"Finn!" Holley's voice says over his radio. "Your thrusters!"

"Oh, right…" Finn says and turns them on. With Holley's guidance, he soon makes his way back up to the smirking Jaguar, amused Tow Truck, and smiling jet.

"Feeling alive yet Finn?" they simultaneously ask before breaking down into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." ~Finn McMissile**

**Hooray for Cars fanfiction! As you may have noticed, my dear readers, I've joined the **_**Phan-**_**dom in writing **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** fics. This has caused several new ideas and stories so I may not be updating all of my stories as regularly… school's also an issue here :P I really just need to finish my stories before I start a new one… Oh well.**

**But if you're a phan, please give my phics a read and review! They are: **_**Wandering Child**_** (Erik as a child), **_**Raoul v. The Phantom of the Opera**_** (based on the hilarious #JohnVsKillian challenge!), **_**and A Strange New World**_** (Erik is transported to a modern day high school).**

**I should also have new chapters of **_**It's Just You **_**and **_**Brand New Reality**_** up soon-ish! Just working out some details and such.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
